Blame It On The Alcohol
by Catruzga
Summary: Zoro plus Sanji plus Alcohol equals Sexy time


Sanji was leaning against the railing of Sunny watching the partying people at the deck below him. Brook was playing his violin, while the girls were dancing, Franky was showing off his new cyborg features to Usopp, Chopper and Momonosuke, who all watched in amazement. Kinemon was passed out on the stairs after the drinking contest that Nami had bribed the men to participate and Kinemon, who wasn´t aware about the navigator´s drinking habits, hadn´t known to stop in time and was left in much worse state than the rest of them.

Sanji was feeling a little tipsy as he noticed a curious sight at the front of the ship. Their captain was sitting at his favorite spot at the top of the lion head with the Heart Pirate´s captain. Luffy was enthusiastically talking about something, while Law listened and _wait- is that a smile on his face._ Sanji rubbed his eyes and squinted to take another look and _yes the surgeon of death was definitely smiling._ Sanji chuckled at the sight. _Looks like Luffy has managed to trap him around his little finger just like the rest of us. _He took a last inhale of his cigarette, before tossing it to the ocean and reached for his pocket to get a new one. To his disappointment he found the pack of cigarettes in his pocket was empty. Muttering a curse under his breath he started walking towards the kitchen to get a new pack.

He opened the door to his kitchen and took a step inside, but didn´t get very far after colliding with a wall that wasn´t supposed to be there. Big, muscular and goddamn annoying wall.

"Oi, watch out you shitty cook"

"I could say the same to you stupid marimo" he snarled back. "You better not have been stealing any sake from my kitchen".

"I don´t need your shitty drinks, I have my own personal storage thank you very much"

"Why you..."

Sanji lifted his leg up in the air and swung a kick towards the swordsman, but the other grabbed the leg in midair and swing his fist towards the cook. Just right then large wave hit the ship causing it abruptly move to the left and the two brawlers lost their balance and fell onto the floor.

"What the hell..."

The lights flickered for awhile and the dishes rattled in the cabinets, until the ship was steadied again and everything went back to as it had been before. It wasn´t until then, when the partying noise continued from outside the kitchen like it hand´t been interrupted in the first place, that the two realized that they were lying on the floor on top of each other. Widened eyes looked each other with shocked expression on their faces. Both were too much in shock to move anywhere or say anything.

Sanji stared at the swordsman beneath him. Maybe it was just the alcohol in his veins, but Zoro didn´t look all that bad up close like this. Without thinking what he was doing he closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips on his.

Zoro´s eyes widened at the sudden action, looking straight into Sanji´s eyes. His mouth opened slightly to let out a sound of protest, but Sanji took the change to slip his tongue into the others mouth. Zoro tilted his head and as much to Sanji´s suprise than his own, responded to the kiss.

Few minutes past after Sanji reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips and both more or less out of breath.

"Wha- what was that all about?" There was no anger in the swordsman´s voice just confusion if anything.

"I don´t know" the cook answered, "But you could have hit me or something if you wanted me to stop!"

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

That wasn´t what Sanji had expected to hear. It wasn´t what Zoro had expected to say either. Maybe it really was the sake talking and they would be regretting this tomorrow. Right now though, right at this very moment, this felt more than right.

This time it was Zoro that initiated the kiss. He leaned forward and captured Sanji´s lips. The kiss was different the second time. It was wet and all tongue and teeth. Zoro changed their positions and hovered over Sanji positioning himself between the cook´s legs moving them apart. His hands traveled Sanji´s sides making him shiver.

Zoro´s hand moved from Sanji´s side and palmed the blonde´s clothed erection which made Sanji moan into the kiss. Slowly he pulled the zipper down and grapped and ripped his pants and boxers both off at once. Sanji hissed at the sudden cool air that hit his erected cock.

Zoro undid his hakama and pants and threw them across the room. He slide his shirt over his head before going back down and kissing his way along Sanji´s collarbone. Sanji tilted his head to the side to give him more access. Zoro lifted up and moved his hands to open the buttons of Sanji´s silky shirt. Half way through though he got frustrated with the little buttons that refused to cooperate with him. _How anyone could wear something with so many buttons. It was infuriating._ With one swift movement he ripped the shirt apart, buttons flying all over the kitchen floor, and a very satisfied grin emerged on his handsome features at the loss of the final obstacle between him and Sanji´s chest.

"OI, that was expensive shirt. You are gonna pay for thaaaaa" Sanji was caught in the middle of sentence by the feeling of Zoro licking and sucking his left nipple, his hand rubbing the other. The cook´s nails dug into swordman´s shoulder blades. _Damn this felt way too good._ Sanji´s back arched into the touch, the precum on his hardened erection rubbing against Zoro´s stomach.

Zoro slid three of his fingers into Sanji´s mouth and Sanji began to suck them as Zoro rubbed their erections together. The feeling of the friction made them both moan.

Once he believed his fingers were wet enough Zoro pulled them out with a pop. He let go of their cocks and shuffled back, spreading Sanji´s legs wider. Locating Sanji´s hole he pushed one finger in, hissing at the tightness that sucked around his finger.

"nghh" was all Sanji could manage as his hips lifted at the intrusion.

Zoro moved his finger in and out before adding another one and then another one, making scissoring movements to spread the hole wider. When he thought that the cook was loose enough Zoro removed his fingers and Sanji whimpered at the loss of connection. The swordsman entered in one swift movement, fully burying himself in the tight heat.

"Shit you´re tight" he groaned. He stayed still waiting for them both to catch their breath. After awhile Sanji pushed his hips towards him as a sign to continue. He pulled almost all the way before re-entering in a fast jerk of his hips. He set a fast pace, slamming into Sanji mercilessly. Coherence flew out of the window as did the ability to form sentences or even words and all that was left was groans, moans and small cries as skin slapped against skin.

Zoro´s fingers dug into Sanji´s hips and the blond wrapped his legs around his waist. The change of the angle allowed Zoro to get deeper, hitting Sanji´s bundle of nerves, making the cook arch his back and let out a loud cry. Smirking at the discovery Zoro repeated the motion hitting the same spot over and over again, sending Sanji over the edge with a loud cry spurting his seed onto his own and Zoro´s body. Zoro felt Sanji tighten around him and with a final thrust he came spilling himself inside of Sanji.

He moved off the blond, feeling him wince as he pulled out of him. They lay beside each other, quiet trying to catch their breaths.

"I still hate you curly brow"

Sanji snorted at the comment and reached to flick the others forehead. "Whatever mosshead"


End file.
